


Chase, The love struck wombat-Chase/House prompts

by Anonymous



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Assault, Cat Ears, Chase is bullied, Comeplay, Costumes, Crossover, Cute, Halloween, House is an asshole like usual, Hybrids, M/M, Object Insertion, One Shot, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Wet & Messy, Work Place Sex, chase with cat ears, prompts, well chase is cute.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25864180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: I decided to turn this one shot into a collection of prompts for Chase and House. I’ll try to update every week, hope y’all will enjoy these stories.
Relationships: Robert Chase/Greg House, Robert Chase/Greg House/James Wilson
Comments: 21
Kudos: 89
Collections: Anonymous





	1. Chapter 1

It was Monday afternoon and Chase was sitting in the conference room, spending some time with House before he had to start working again.

Both were on they’re lunch break and happily enjoying their time together. Will Chase was showing signs he was enjoying it, While house mainly ignored him while looking at some playboy magazine. 

Chase was eating a Cheese burger and fries from five guys, while House had a Reuben sandwich from the cafeteria. 

“Wombat.” House says suddenly and Chase looks up from his food, almost eagerly. “Yes House?” 

“Go get me some coffee.” He demands with out even saying a please, but Chase is use to that. “Okay.” Chase gets up from the table and goes over the coffee machine, he made sure to make a fresh batch before eating his lunch.

While the Aussie is busy with that, House reaches over to Chase’s food and grabs a couple of fries. 

“I have no idea how you can eat the food from this place, they’re so overly greasy.” House says, even though he eats more of Chase’s fries. 

“I think they’re pretty good.”

“You think every fast food place is pretty good, but I keep forgetting your strict mommy and daddy probably never let you indulge in fast food like normal kids. They probably fed you all that bland crap like bangers and mash or mushy peas.”

Chase only smiles as he brings House his coffee mug “That’s british food, I’m Australian.” 

“Whatever.” House says rudely. 

Chase sits back down and House takes a sip of his coffee. “You may be annoying as Forman and Cameron, but you do make a great cup of coffee.”

Chase smiles at the praise. “Thank you.”

“Don’t let it go to your pretty dumb head.” House says, making Chase mumble a sorry. It makes House rolls his eyes. 

As they continue to eat, House decides to speak again. “What I wouldn’t do to have these wet dreams in my bed, what do you think Wombat, wouldn’t you say looking at her makes you wanna jerk off?”

House shows the younger man the magazine page and it shows a brunette women in a black skimpy dress, giving a seductive smile. Along with the skimpy outfit she has on some high heels, she was wearing bright red lipstick and hoop earrings. 

Chase only shrugs and says “she’s okay I guess.” House scoffs. “What are you gay?”

Chase blushes a little at the question and can only shrug. “I just think she’s okay, that’s all.”

“Okay? If I had a chance to screw anyone of these women in here, I be a tiny bit happier. Too bad I only get cheap mediocre whores who only bangs an ugly old man like me because they’re getting paid too.” As he about to turn the page, Chase says something that catches him off guard.

“I don’t think you’re ugly.”

House raises his brow and closes the magazine a little. “Don’t be a suck up, Chase.”

“I...I mean it. I don’t think your ugly, you’re older, but not ugly. I think...your handsome.” House smirks a little. So the little wombat has a crush on him.

“Are you saying you bang an old man like me? I know you have some type of daddy issues, but I didn’t think they be that bad.”

Chase’s cheeks get pink and House gets even more amused.

“W-Well if you, wanted to have sex...um, never mind. I’m sorry.” Chase gets up to leave, but before could, House rolls his chair in front of him and blocks his way then puts his cane up to block him even more.

“Where you do think you’re going little wombat? You didn’t answer my question. Would you bang an old man like me.”

Chase feels even more flustered as he tries to answer again. “N-Not old man...like you..but only you I guess.”

House grins as he stands up and whispers in Chase’s ear. “Only me?” 

“Y-Yes.”

“Interesting.” House mumbles. “So if I were to tell you to bend over the table, would you do it?”

Chase doesn’t say anything and House is a little worried that he might of pushed too far, well he is until Chase speaks again. 

“With my pants down?”

Once again House rolls his eyes. “What do you think, idiot?”

Chase gives a bright smile, that House will never admit out loud that’s it’s cute and Chase goes over to the table and starts to unbuckle his pants. House stares in shock at the boy a little before limping to the door to lock it and going to the windows to close the blinds.

When he’s done, he sees Chase bend over the table with his pretty naked ass on display. 

House is starting to think of all the things he wants to do to it. 

“My, my, aren’t you eager. A lot more eager then the whores I get.” He gets closer to the blonde and gives his ass a teasing slap, making Chase give an adorable squeak.

He does it again to watch it bounce and gets his chair to roll it over to the table. Once he sits down in front of that pretty ass, he grabs it and spread the cheeks.

Chase’s hole was pink and tight, House blows on it to make it twitch. “Such tight little hole you have, has anything been inside it?”

“Um no...well I do finger my self sometimes.”

God this pretty boy will be the death of him. House gathers enough saliva in his mouth before spitting on the blonde’s hole. 

“House.” Chase whines and House only shrugs. “Sorry don’t have any lube on me..actually...I’ll be right back, don’t move.”

House goes to the door and unlocks it, he leaves chase by himself, bent over the table and Chase prays no one comes in.

In 3 minutes, House is back in with a plastic syringe and he shows it to chase. “Filled it with some medical lube from the supply closet.”

“Um that’s a lot.”

“I know, want you to be wet for me like the girl you are.” House goes to lock the door again and gets in front of Chase’s ass.

He spreads him wide open and carefully gets the syringe in his hole. He’s getting harder as he watches the hole clench down one it. 

He presses down on the plunger to start pushing the lube straight into him. Chase gasped at the cold liquid is filling him up.

Once it’s all in there, House pulls the syringe out of him. His hole leaks a little, but House gathers the leaking lube up with one finger and pushes it back in. 

“H-House, need you now.”

“Patience little wombat.” House gets two finger in him and starts to stretch him open, he scissors his fingers and gives them a twist, he then starts to pull on the edge of the rim, opening Chase wider.

“I think you’re actually prettier then women in the magazine and the ones I pick up off the street and you don’t complain as much as them. You’re such a good boy for me.”

Chase’s heart swells from the praise, It always does when House praises him for anything.

“Don’t tell the others, but you are my favorite. You’re like an obedient puppy. You’re my favorite pet.” 

Chases gives a soft sigh as he enjoys more of House praises and House takes his fingers out of him. 

House starts to unzip his pants and he gets his cock out. He puts the head of his hard member to Chase’s wet, clenching hole and starts to push.

“So tight and wet for me.” House mumbles and Chases moans. Once it’s in, House starts to push till he’s all the way in the blonde. 

Then he starts to thrust, he goes a little slow at first then soon starts to pick up the pace. As he’s thrusting, he spreads Chase again to watch his cock, go in and out of that pink hole, his movement makes the lube leak out. 

He pulls his cock all the way back out and then slams back in. Chase’s prostate is hit and it makes him whimper. 

“So pretty, pretty slut. My pretty slut.” As he starts to feel more possessive, his thrust are getting even faster and Chase thrust his ass back a little. 

House slaps his ass one more time and moans once he starts to see a hand print there. Chases is his to mark now and he loves it.

After about five more minutes, both of the men come. Some of Chase’s come gets on the carpet and House reminds himself to cover that up with something a little later. 

House pulls out of him and watches his come drip out the now red hole and was gaping a little. 

“God I wish I had a camera for this.”

Chases giggles as he stands up and pulls his pants and boxers back up. “You’re so filthy.” 

“And you are...oddly adorable. If you tell anyone I said that to you, I’ll cut off your hair.” Chase only smiles and nods. 

“What are you doing tonight?” House ask and Chase only shrugs. “Nothing really.”

“Good, you’re coming over to my place. Also you’ll cook dinner for me.” Chase nods. “What would you like?

“Whatever your wombat brain can come up with.” 

Chase perks up and says “I know how to make Pizza, would that be alright?”

“I thought you were british, not Italian.” Chase only giggles as he kisses the man. 

“I’m Australian.”


	2. Captain Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Leave kudos and comments please.

“I look ridiculous.”

Right now Chase is sitting in the staff room and his Co-workers are snickering or smirking at him.

Forman actually gets out his phone and takes a Picture. “Hey!” Chase shouts. “This is definitely going on Facebook.” Forman says as he saves the picture. 

“You guys are dicks.” 

“Careful Forman we don’t want him too angry or he might make us walk the plank.” Cameron says. “Haha very funny.” Right now Chase is dressed in a pirate custom, complete with a pirate coat, boots, eye patch and captains hat with a big red fluffy feather sticking out of it.

The hospital decided to make more of an effort to make their children patients happy and more comfortable. So they decided that someone would be voted to dress in a custom and go see the kids patients to interact with them. 

The person who had the most votes were Chase, all though Chase suspects House and his co-works got the vote rigged so they can have an opportunity to pick on him like usual. 

Soon House comes in and has plastic pirate chest. “Ahoy matey. The legendary siren of the sea, Cuddy, told me to deliver this to ye.” House says in pirate voice. 

Chase rolls his eyes and takes it from him. He then picks up he two plastic grocery bags he got from the dollar store on the way here. 

He takes out two packs of candies, a bag full of different heresy chocolates and bag of lollipops, also has a bag of little toy prizes. 

He opens the bag of chocolates first and start to empty the contents into the chest. House goes to reach for a mini reese cup, but Chase slaps his hand away. “You’re not a child patient, so you don’t get any. Plus I know you rigged that vote.” 

“Amazing what offering 100 dollars to the nurse who keeps count those can do.”

Chase glares at him as he opens the second bag. 

“Chase after you’re done, maybe you can show me what makes your Roger, jolly.”  
Chase blushes and sighs. Cameron has been trying to get him to have sex with him again ever since he broke off their fling.

He called it off because the women was too pushy and kept on wanting to have sex at the most inappropriate of times. He still felt guilty when he had sex with her that one time they were supposed to be watching a patient, also he doesn’t really enjoy sex with her. 

Cameron huffs and both House and Forman roll their eyes. “Cameron this is a hospital, not a brothel and Chase isn’t your whore.” Forman says

“I think the more appropriate word for this situation is wench.” 

Chase gives a fake laugh as he’s done emptying the last bag. “You’re all comedic geniuses, now if you excuse me, I’m going to go get this over with.” 

He closes the chest and picks it up then starts to head toward the door, but he accidentally steps on the bottom of his coat and he trips. 

When he was given this coat, he notice how it was too tall for him. His co-workers chuckle a little bit and his cheeks turn red.

He huffs and gets up. 

As he walks down out the room, House follows him. “What do you want?” Chase ask.

“Just going with you to watch the show.” Chase sighs as he heads to the elevator and when they get there, House presses the button to it with his cane. 

“If it makes you feel any better, I think you look adorable.” 

“I’m not adorable.” 

House just smirks and pinched Chase’s cheeks. “Yes you are.” Chase slaps his hand away. 

~~~~~~~~~

When Chase gets to a certain room, he knocks and a nurse in a Pink scrubs come out. 

“Oh good you’re here...why is he here?”

“Just here to observe, so that I know what to do when dealing with simple minded children patients.” 

The nurse scoffs a little, but opens the door to let them in. Inside were children sitting in beds with children’s blankets. The room was bright yellow and there were a few drawings hanging up, along with calm paintings, some if the kids had stuff animals with them.

“Hey everyone looks who’s here, a guest and he’s a pirate.” The nurse says with a smile and the kids start to smile too and get excited.

“Ahoy kids!” Chase says. “My name is Captain Robert and today I thought stop by to share some of me treasure!”

He shows the kids the chest and the kids shout in excitement. One child raises they’re hand. It’s a girl with glasses. “Are you british?”

“Actually-“

“Yes, he is. Captain Robert is indeed british and he’s on the Queen’s of England most wanted list.” House says, cutting Chase off.

All the kids mumble cool under their breath and chase gives House a look that said ‘really?’

“Well anyway we’re going to play a few games. So are Arr you read kids! If you are, say Aye, Aye Captain!

“Aye, Aye! Captain!” The kids shouts and Chase smiles.

“Alrighty then scalawags, let start the first game, arg! Nurse Catherine, if you please.” The nurse nods and goes into a corner to pick something up. 

It’s a metal pail filled with sand and little plastic shovel. “Now I hid a gold coin in the sand, whoever can find it in five seconds get some of me booty.”

“I would definitely like some of your booty.” House says with a bit of seductive tone. Chase glares at him with his cheeks turning pink and the nurse looks at both of them in confusion. 

“Shut it.” Chase grits and turns back to the kids. “Okay let the treasure hunt begin.” The nurse hands him the pail and Chase goes over to the first kid he chooses.

~~~~~~~~

Everything went surprisingly well and Chase really enjoyed spending time with the kids. 

And House actually enjoyed watching. The kid really has a good heart and he wouldn’t admit out loud, but he likes that about Chase. 

Soon after they’re last game, a little girl was the only one left looking through his the treasure chest to pick a prize. 

“Choose wisely las, it’s not everyday you get pirate’s treasure, especially since us pirates are greedy.” 

The little girl giggles and picks out a little yo-yo.

“Thank you Captain Robert.”

“Your welcome little missy. Okay it’s time for me to get back to me ship.” He heads to the door and House follows him. “Alright everyone say bye to the captain.”

They all say good bye to him and Chase smiles. 

~~~~~~~~~

Soon Chase is in the locker room changing into some regular clothes while House watches. “So captain, if you have any treasure left may I have some?”

Chase rolls his eyes. “Fine.” He picks up the chest and opens it. House grabs a handful of chocolates and puts them in his blazer pocket “I’m glad that’s over with.”

“I’m sure you are, but be sure to be ready for next week.”

“Wait what?”

“I convinced the nurses to let you come again. Only this time, you’ll be dressing up as this kid from a book called where the wild things are.”

“You have got to be joking.” 

“Nope.” House says with a grin. He goes over to his locker and opens it. Once it’s open, he takes out a hoodie. “Here you’ll need this.” He throws the hoodie and Chase catches it.

Chase unfolds it and sees it’s a hoodie with wolf ears. 

“Why are you doing this to me, House?” He whines and House grins. He limps over to him and cups Chase’s face with his hands. 

“Because my little wombat, you’re adorable in costumes.” He lightly kisses Chase and for like the tenth time today, Chase blushes.


	3. A sweet treat/ AU where Chase works in a sweets shop

It's August 16 and its hotter then usual. It's 3:45 and House, Forman, Cameron and Wilson are outside heading towards a certain building.

"Jesus, I'm fucking dying out here." Forman says as he tries to shield the sunlight from his face with his hand. 

"Oh please, we've only been out here for a 10 minutes. You’re weak." House says with a roll of his eyes.

"Says the one who complains to Cuddy about the air conditioner in your office not being strong enough."

"Well it's not, that thing is 17 years old, it hardly even works." 

"Maybe it work better if you stopped throwing your ball at it in frustration like a child." Wilson mumbles and for that remark, House nearly trips his friends with his cane.

Soon they get to where they were heading and it's a Sweets shop, that sells ice cream and pastries. “This is the place, Wilson? From the way you talked about it I was expecting a lot more." Cameron says with a raise her brow. 

"Well what were you expecting?”

"Something a lot more then a simple looking mom and pop shop."

"Okay, but the pastries and ice cream are amazing. Also the cashier is so nice. Speaking of nice, House don't say anything that will make him spit in your food."

House rolls his eyes and pushes past Wilson to go inside. "Yeah, yeah, whatever." The rest follow him the building.

Inside was nicely decorated. The walls are white with light blue. The tiles on the floor were also those colors. There was some nice painting on the wall and some posters of beaches and other things that related to summer.

There was also a soft serve lamp in the place and the lights on the ceiling are light blue.

There’s a counter that’s white and there are two display cases. One with ice cream and one baked goods. 

Also the dining tables were light blue while the chairs were white. There was no one at the counter and House scoffs. "What kind of service is this? There's no one to greet us."

All of them go over to the counter and see a little bell. Wilson was about to tap on if lightly, but House grabs it and starts ringing it obnoxiously.

"Hello! Anyone here! We like some damn food!" 

All three of the other doctors face palm, shaking their heads as House embarrasses them. 

Wilson snatches it away from him. "What is wrong with you? For once can you not be an ass?" Before House could say anything they hear a door behind the counter open and someone is now behind the register.

"Good day, sorry I was in the back organizing some things. Oh Doctor Wilson you’re back, I was hoping I see you again." The person says with a Australian accent.

House stares in amazement as this boy greets them. He's so pretty. Nice long blond hair, blue eyes full of life, dazzling smile, pink lips that he just wants to kiss so bad and sun kissed skin. He looks more like a surfer then a someone who works in a sweets shop. The boy was wearing a cute light blue stripped apron and under it is a white, short sleeve button up shirt.

"It's good to see you too, Robert." Wilson says. "I brought my friends to try some of the stuff you have."

"Awesome and please call me Chase. Robert is the name of an old man. Now what can I-"

"Has anyone told you be a perfect twink for some porno." House says and everyone stares at him in shock.

"House!" Wilson shouts. 

Everyone is expecting House to get cursed out and kicked out, but to their surprise,the young man only laughs. "No, No one has told me that before, that's very interesting. But I'm good with just sticking to the sweets business for now. So who's ordering first?"

"I am." Forman says as he goes up to counter. "Again sorry about him, he's just insane so ignore him."

"I heard that." House says and Forman ingores him. "So I feel like having some baked goods, so I think I'll take a blueberry danish." 

"Good choice, They we're freshly made about 10 minutes ago, so they should still be nice and warm. That will be $4.57, please." Forman nods and reaches for his wallet. 

Once he hands Chase the money, the young man gets a small paper bag and some tongs. He slides open the display case and gets one danish out.

Once he gives it to Forman, the man takes a bite and pauses for a moment. "Oh my god, this is amazing. You made these yourself?"

"Yeah, all though I think I can approve on those."

"Are you kidding, it's perfect." Chase brightly smiles. "Thank you, okay who's next?”  
~~~~~~~~~~~

In 20 minutes, Everyone was sitting down, eating pastries or ice cream. 

Cameron order a cherry cheese cake ice cream cone and Wilson has a vanilla soft serve cone. He also bought a cranberry muffin he was saving for later. 

The only one was who still at the counter was House. He was trying samples of ice cream instead of just buying some.

"So what's this flavor?"

"Caramel and fudge." 

"Let me try that too." The young man nods and gets a small plastic spoon. He scoops some out with it and hands it to House and the man licks the spoon.

"Now this one is lot sweeter then that sherbet one you let me try, but I'm still having a hard time deciding, let me try-"

"For god sakes House, you've tried about 8 samples, will you just order something and stop bothering him?” Wilson says feeling annoyed by the older's man childish antics. 

"It's okay, Doctor Wilson. He's giving me some good critiques."

"See Wilson, he doesn't mind. Now let's move onto the pastries, pretty boy." Wilson sighs and goes back to eating his ice cream. He'll rant to House about this later. 

"Now what is this?" He says pointing to some little pies. "they're mini meat pies."

"That's something you british eat?" 

"I'm Australian. Would like to try a sample?” House nods and looks at the other stuff behind the dispy case. "Also let me try a piece of one those brownies and blueberry crumble." 

Chase nods and starts getting him some samples. 

"My god, he has the patiences of a Saint." Cameron whispers.

"He probably is one." Wilson says and Forman nods in agreement. 

After House is finish trying samples, he pulls out his wallet. “I will take a cookies and cream cone, 3 brownies and two of those meat pies“.

Chase nods and types it into the cash register. "That will be $11.75. Please." House gets out 12 dollars. "Keep the change." He says while handing him the money. "And here's a little something extra for you." He hands Chase a 50 dollar bill and the aussie is adorably surprised.

"Oh my god, you're giving me this as tip? Thank you sir." 

"Think of it as little thank you for putting up with my annoying ass, so you're welcome sweetheart." He winks at the blonde, making him blush. 

House gets his ice cream cone and treats then sits with the rest of the group. "You know he can definitely be in a porno. Ice cream twink gets railed by costumers on the counter."

Everyone groans in annoyance at House's crudeness. 

~~~~~~~~

Soon everyone is leaving and Wilson is talking to Chase a little. "Again if he annoyed you in any way let me know." 

"It's okay Wilson. I like him, he's funny and cool."

"Damn right I am. Wilson why can't you be more like him? He's so nice to me while you just call me things like asshole, jerk and dick."

Wilson rolls his eyes and turns back to Chase. "I'll see you again next week. Take care." He starts to head to the door and Chase waves him good bye.

Once Chase is alone with House, House gets closer to the counter. "So earlier you said that you're okay with being in the ice cream and pastrie business for now. Are you planning on doing something else soon?"

The blonde's face lights up when House ask that question.

"Yeah, I'm planning on becoming a doctor like you and your friends. I'm starting medical school next year....that is if the school chooses me." 

House thinks for a few seconds before smirking. "You know what would definitely get you in? A recommendation letter from a doctor like myself. I'm pretty well know in the medical field by now. I can write you one."

The Aussie looks at him in amazement. "You...you would that for me?"

"Of course wombat. I like you and after you complete medical school I can definitely hire you." 

Chase's eyes get wide and looks at House like he's the greatest thing ever. He's so full of innocence, it makes House want to do so many dirty things to him. 

"Wow that be amazing if you did all those things for me. T-Thank you."

"You're welcome. Since I'm helping you out, you wanna return the favor?" 

"Sure, anything." House grins and goes behind the counter. Chase stares at him in confusion and when House is standing by him, he whispers in his ear.

"You let me do some things to your pretty ass." 

Chase blushes and his eyes get a little wide again. He thinks for a moment before saying. "If I do, you'll definitely write the letter?”

“You have my word. Also bedsides letting me fuck you, you bring me a basket of baked goodies every Friday." 

"I'll have to charge you for the baskets....at least until I don’t work here anymore.” 

"Deal. Now go switch the open sign to close and meet me in the back." Chase nods and starts heading to the door.

After turning the sign, he goes to meet House in the back.

When he's there, He sees House clearing some stuff off a metal counter. 

"Get on." House says and Chase looks a little worried. "It's a little unsanitary-"

"you can disinfect the whole thing after we're done, now get on. But first takes off your pants and underwear." Chase nods and starts to unbuckle his belt.

Once his pants and underwear are off, he heads to the counter and sits on it. "God you have a pretty cock." House grabs it, making the young man gasp. House strokes it and Chase starts to get hard.

He whimpers as House presses his thumb against the tip. 

As he’s doing that, he spots an empty box by a back door. It was a box for popsicles. "You guys sell Ice pops?"

"We're about to next week, my boss thought it be a good idea to add it to the menu."

"Where are they?" 

"In the freezer. Why?" House doesn't answer his question, he looks around for a freezer and when he spots the freezer door, he limps to it. 

He opens the door and goes inside. In 2 minutes he's coming back out, shivering a little. "Whew, you do not ever wanna get locked in there." 

In the Doctor's hand is a wrapped popsicle. He limps back over to the young man and puts his cane aside then puts the popsicle aside on the counter. 

"Lie down."

"Wait, What?"

"Lie down." 

Chase hesitates for a moment, but then starts to lean back until his back is against the counter.

House then grabs his legs and gets bends them until they're against his chest. Chase's cheeks become pink from exposed like this.

He yelps a little when House grabs one of his asscheeks and spread him open, getting a look at his hole.

Pink, pretty and clenching from being exposed to the air. "You know how many things I wanna do to your pretty hole, too bad we don't have too much time to fulfill all my Fantasies. 

He bends his down and gives a teasing lick to his hole. The blonde whimpers as House does it again. He kisses Chase's hole, making it clench and he scraps his teeth against a little.

"G-God."

"You like that sweetheart, want more?" 

"Y-yes please." House circles his tongue around the rim and keeps pushing against it until his tongue goes in. 

He moves his tongue around those tight walls and pulls his tongue out. 

His hole was wet enough for house to do what he wanted next. He gets the popsicle and unwraps it. 

It was raspberry flavored and smelled like fresh raspberries too. House gives it a few licks, then puts it in his mouth a little. 

Once it's wet enough, he traces the popsicle around the rim of Chase's hole, making him shiver from the cold touch. 

"Oh my god, you're...really-"

"Going to shove this in your pretty hole and lick you clean after? Yes. Yes I am." House says with a dirty grin. 

He gets the tip of the Popsicle in him more and the boy shivers again. "You’re not going to be able to go in here without thinking of me fucking your cute little ass with just this popsicle."

He twist the popsicle and Chase groans. He can feel it melting inside him and some of the juice drips out of his hole when House twists the popsicle again.

He thrust it in and out, then gets it deeper. "C-Cold."

"Don't worry sweetie, I'll warm you up in a bit."

House pulls the popsicle a bit and lets it go. He almost feels himself coming when he sees that greedy hole pull it back in.

He grabs the stick again and pulls it all the way out. Chase's hole is pinker and leaking the juice from the pop.

House traces his finger around the hole, then brings it to his lips, sucking the juice off it. "Delicious." He says with a smirk. "I definitely need to fuck you, but first..."

He bends his head down and gets his warm tongue on Chase's cold entrance. The blonde squeals as they older man licks out whatever juice is left in him from the popsicle.

~~~~~~~~~

4 years later.

"G'day you guys." Chase says coming in the staff room where his co-workers are. 

Forman and Cameron look tired, while they sip they're coffee. 

"Why are you so cheery every morning? This isn't the sweets shop you used to work at where everything is sunshine and sprinkles."

"I guess I'm just a morning person." 

Cameron looks down to see a basket in his hands, filled with some pastries. "Another one? Why do you do this every Friday?”

"Because it makes him happier that's all."

"I'm pretty sure he's never happier or happy in general." Forman says. 

"What are you talking about? I'm happy. I just don't share my feelings with you guys like a pathetic sap.”

They all turn their heads and see House limp in. Chase smiles and goes over to him. "I made sure to put in extra lemon bars this time."

"What have I ever done to deserve you, Wombat?" House takes the basket greedily, while Forman mumbles "suck up." 

House sits down and puts a patients file on the table, then starts to get a muffin from the basket to unwrap it from the plastic wrap. "Okay, 55 year old women with seizures, possible temporarily paralysis-"

"Why does he always bring you those?"

"We had a bit of an agreement a while back."

"Can we at least have some?” Cameron ask.

"No." House says as he takes a bite of the muffin and moans in bliss. The treats are not the only thing he's going to be enjoying today. As soon as it's time to go home with his team, he's going to be having the sweet little Aussie in his bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some kudos and let me know if I should continue. I’m sorry any mistakes. I was half asleep when I was editing


	4. Strange adoration

It was Tuesday morning and Chase comes in the conference room, feeling a bit nervous. 

"Hey guys." 

Forman and Cameron ingore him while looking through a patients file. Chase sighs, they haven't talked to him in weeks and all because of Tritter.

Tritter had his team believing that he was betraying House and his two co-workers. Unlike them he didn't have his bank account frozen and the cop was being friendly towards him. 

Witch all three of his team members saw. So for two weeks, they mainly ignored Chase, they only listened to him when he was giving out suggestions for when they're treating patients. 

Chase goes over to the coffee machine and starts to make some. "Does anyone want coffee?" They ingore him and continue looking through they're work. 

"So um that new pizza resturant is finally open, the one a mile away from here, does anyone wanna go with me there for lunch? Cameron-"

"No." The women says flatly. 

"Oh." Chase looks at Forman and is about to ask him, but the other doctor gives him a hard glare, making him not ask at all.

"Well I guess I'll just have a new lunch spot to myself." He says jokingly, but they still pay him no mind. 

Chase sighs and focuses back on the coffee machine. Once it's done, he pours himself a cup and sits down at the table.

Soon House limps in the room and he looks very irritable. He's been doing rehab for a weeks and him not having any Vicodin has made him grouchier then usal.

"Who are we treating?" He grunts.

"Morning House. Do you want some coffee to wake you-"

"Shut up." House growls and Chase immediately stops talking and looks down at the floor.

"47 year old man with nerve pain, Inflammation of the brain and spinal cord, episodes of shortness of breath and irregular heartbeat." Forman says and House walks over to the white board to get a marker and start writing down the symptoms.

"It might be a dull case of Lyme disease. Forman, Cameron go to the patient's house, see if they have any pets that might of gotten ticks and check whatever clothing they have lying around." 

They both nod and House turns to Chase. "You're going to be treating the patient with me and ask him if he’s been into any forest areas or been in contact with any wildlife."

Chase nods and Forman and Cameron stand up to head to the door. 

Once they're gone, Chase sits quietly before deciding to speak. "For treatment should I give him Doxycycline or-"

"Quiet." House grunts and limps over to the door. He closes it and then goes to close the blinds. 

Once that's done, he limps over to the younger doctor and stares him down with his stormy eyes, it makes the blonde's anxiety go up a bit.

"Is there something w-wrong?" The blonde ask and House only gives a fake chuckle. "You know I thought you be greatful that I didn't fire your pathetic ass, when you ratted me out to Vogler. Sure I made your work experience painfully miserable for a while, but I thought it would teach you something." House says the last part with such a cold voice and Chase tries his best to hide his nervousness and fear.

"But apparently not. You’re still a worthless, little, worm with no loyalty whatsoever.” House word’s stung so much, he was very loyal to House after the Volger incident, not ever wanting to betray the man he respected so much ever again. It hurt him when he did it and he felt guilty for month about it.

“I didn’t s-say anything to Tritter that could get you into trouble, I swear.”

“I find that hard to believe. You do anything to say your own skin. You’re a fucking coward.”

Chase swallows nervously and tries to figure out what to say. His mouth is open, but no words are coming out. 

“I didn’t-“

“Don’t fucking lie to me! Your bank account wasn’t frozen, your car wasn’t towed, you weren’t threaten. You told him something. What else did you do beside rat me out to not be affected? Sleep with him like the whore you are?”

At this point Chase has to blink back tears when he feels his eyes start to fill up with them. 

“No, I didn’t. I-I promise, please-“ 

“Oh shut up. I don’t wanna fucking hear you for the rest of the day.” House turns around and is about to head over to the door, but Chase stands up to put a hand on his shoulder.

“House please-“

Suddenly something hard hits Chase in the stomach. He gasp and doubles over in pain. House hit him in the stomach with his cane.

“Don’t lie to me!” 

While Chase is down, he gets hits on the face with the cane. It’s not hard enough to to make him bleed, but hard enough to make get a nasty bruise. 

House hits him again on the leg and the aussie screams and whimpers in pain. House is about to raise his cane again to hit him, but Chase backs up and starts to beg.

“House, stop, please! I swear I didn’t rat you out, Tritter was trying to make us hate each other, I swear! Please...please, I didn’t do it, I-I d-didn’t.” Chase says with a shaky voice and a sob. 

House puts his cane down and stares at the Aussie who is cowering on the floor in front of him. In a few seconds House realizes what he just did.

“Oh..oh shit.” He mumbles. “Go...go wash your face and just deal with the patient.” 

“W-What?”

“I said go deal with the patient.” It takes a few minutes for Chase to finally give a nod and he gets up on trembling legs.

He gets out of the room quickly and once he’s gone, House sighs. 

He didn’t mean for that to happen. If he doesn’t get his hands on some Vicodin, he’s completely going to lose it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 8:00 Chase was done with work and was heading home.

He needed to get home, lay down and take some painkillers. His body ached and so does his face.

His cheek has a red mark on it that Chase saw by the end of the day. His co-workers saw it, but could care less. Cameron didn’t say anything about it and at one point Forman mumbled that Chase probably just got punch for being a smug little shit and Chase could tell Forman didn’t care that had heard him. 

Before he heads home he decides to get something to eat. He skipped lunch to help the patient and he was practically starving. 

The place he decideds to go to is the pizza place that just opened. 

Once he’s there, he sighs in relief and starts to head to the door, but something made him stop in his tracks.

Inside the restaurant, he could see Cameron and Forman at a table together. They were laughing, smiling at each other and sharing a pizza. 

Chase watches in sadness and clenches his fist a little. He suddenly lost his appetite. He turns around ready to walk away, but he bumps into someone.

It’s House. 

Chase instantly starts to back up, feeling absolutely scared out of his mind. Did the older man follow him to finish beating the crap out of him?

“P-please, don’t h-hurt me, I’ll do whatever you w-want from now on I-“ Chase is cut off from being grabbed. 

He expecting to get hit again, but to his surprise, House pulls him in for an embrace. Chase stiffens in his hold. Too afraid to move 

“Sorry.” House whispers.

“What?” Chase says nervously.

“Don’t worry, a janitor was able to sneak me some Vicodin. I’m fine now. You know I may not show it Chase, but I’m very fond of you and do you know why?”

Chase was still too scared to answer. 

“You are loyal. I was too dumb to realize tritter was just screwing with all of us. But I’m mainly fond of you because you’re a puzzle, something waiting to be solved. You’re like me.” He says the last part with a grin.

“No, I-I’m-“

“Yes you are. You may not see it, but I do and I love it. You’re a clever little thing. You’re the only one who can match up to my brilliance, that’s why Forman doesn’t like you very much, when he looks at you he sees me and sometimes he wishes he was me.” 

House holds onto him tighter and Chase was still little too scared to move, he then looks back to Cameron and Forman. House notices him starring at them.

“You don’t need them. We don’t need them. Now Lets gets some dinner, I know a good hot dog place with cheap, but delicious sausage.” House then gently kisses the top of Chase’s head.

The older man started to lead Chase away from the restaurant and while they were walking, Chase can’t help but feel a concern about what House just said.

Because it’s true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt like doing some angsts, I put my baby chase through too much pain.


	5. Good kitty- a hybrid AU

“So we got high fever, abdominal pain and unexplained hemorrhage, I think could be....House what are you doing?”

Right now Chase was with his team discussing a patient they were assigned and before Chase could give a suggestion for a diagnosis, House dangles a cat teaser wand right in front of his face, it has a pink feather attached to the string.

“Trying to see if you can resist swatting at it.”

Chase sighs as he House continues to dangle and wave the toy in front of him. 

He’s only been here for a couple of weeks and the man still won’t stop making dumb jokes about him being a hybrid. 

Chase is the only hybrid doctor in the hostipal and not too many people take him seriously. Hybrid are seen as docile things that’s so supposed to stay home and have a provider take care of them, not go out into the world and work.

Espically not work as doctors.

Chase has no idea why House even hired him, if he wasn’t going to to take him seriously. 

House continue to dangle the string in Chase’s face until he’s annoyed enough to swat the string out of his face, making House grin.

“Such a feisty kitty.” 

Chase feels is his tail puffing up a little and his ears get flat against his head.

“House we need to focus on the patient, you can play with the kitty later.” Forman says and Chase huffs. “You’re not really helping.”

“Enough bickering all three of you, House put that thing away.” Cameron says 

“But mom, I wanna play with the kitty.” All three of the other doctors roll their eyes at the older man. 

House then grabs the feather attached to the string and then brushes it lightly against one of Chase’s ears. It twitches and Chases hisses at him.

Once he realizes what he just did, Chase covers his mouth, feeling absolutely embarrassed. He hates it when he lets out hisses. 

House smirks puts the toy down. “Cameron, Forman draw some blood from our patient, have that tested. Now kitty cat, what were you about to say?”

Chase blushes a little and answers. “She may have Ebola.”

“Well what do you know. I was going to give her the same diagnosis. I knew there was a reason why I hired you besides wanting a pet.”

Chase glares at him. “I’m going to start the patient on oxygen therapy.” He gets up out of his chair and starts to head to the door. “And if you want a pet, go to a pet store.”

“But I already signed your adoption forms when I hired you!” House shouts as the hybrid goes out the door. 

~~~~~

When Chase is on his lunch break he sits by himself at one of the tables in the cafeteria and puts a paper bag on the table. 

He opens it and takes out a Tupperware. Inside is two prawn wraps, fairy bread and some chips. 

He starts with one of his prawn wraps and when he takes a bite, he moans in bliss a little bit. Call him a typical cat, but he loves prawns. 

As he’s eating he sees something in the corner of his eyes. He gets a better look and sees it’s a red dot. 

“What the...” He goes to touch it, but it moves. He tries to again and it moves away from him. Chase realizes what’s he’s doing and curses at himself to be so easily distracted. 

He looks up and see where the red dot is coming from. The Aussie sees House sitting two tables away from him and he has a laser pointer in his hand.

Next to him is Wilson shaking his head with face in hand.

Chase’s ears go flat against his head again out of annoyance and he gets up to go to house’s table.

When he gets there, House waves the light in his face. “Sorry I don’t have a tuna sandwich on me, but I do have some milk.” He picks up a small bottle of milk that’s usually given to kids that are at the hospital. “Or do you want tea? Cause I know you brits usally have tea around this time.”

“First off, I’m Australian. Second get that out of my face.”

“It’s not in your face, it’s in my hand.”

“Get the laser pointer that’s in your hand out of my face.” 

“Oh come on you were having fun with it-“ The laser is suddenly snatch out of House’s hand by Wilson. “House, stop being a dick for five minutes.”

“Only five minutes?” 

Both Chase and Wilson sigh and Wilson then gives Chase a apologetic look. Chase goes back to his table and sits, he’s about to eat, but someone sits next to him and grabs his tupperware.

It’s House.

“Let’s see, some weird bread covered in sprinkles, fries and shrimp in a tortilla. I was betting salmon, but you know what’s missing?”

“Me having some peace?”

House ignores that remark and reaches into his pocket. He takes out a plastic baggy. Inside of it was some kind of grass. “Cat grass.”

“You’re not funny.”

I’m not trying to be funny...well just a little, but you do need it. You lack a few vitamins.” He says as pours the grass into one empty spot of the tupperware. “And how do you know that?”

“Remember that I got everyone coffee last week?”

“Yeah, why?”

“I drugged yours and when you were taking a little cat nap in the hospital lounge, I drew some blood from you, had it tested.”

Chase looks at him with wide eyes and his pupils dilate to a thin line. “You what?”

“Oh that is so cool, I love it when your eyes do that.”

“Why did you take my blood!?”

“Because.” House stands up and then grabs Chase’s tail gently to pet it a little, just feel the soft fur on his hands. Chases hates how nice it feels. “You’re interesting.” 

With that House let’s go of his tail and then limps back to his table. Chase sighs and stares at his tupperware before grabbing a blade of grass to chew on it. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

At the end of day Chase is marching into House’s office, he’s upset and he wants to give the older man a piece of his mind. In his hand is his white doctor’s coat. 

“You Bastard!”

“Not now kitty, daddy’s trying defeat a boss.” Right now House is playing with a game boy and Chase snatches it out of his hand, then puts on the desk.

“Hey I was close to winning.”

“And I’m close to quitting.” Chase’s tail, swishes back and forth. A sign that cats do to let people know they’re upset. It’s also getting a little puffy. 

House raises his brow and sighs. “Well you got my attention, what’s wrong?”

Chase shows him his white coat in his hand and turns it upside down. Something starts to fall out if the pocket and onto the floor. It’s cat litter.

“If you wanna make little jokes at me, fine. But don’t ruin my stuff!”

“That’s not used cat litter is it?”

“No thank god and furthermore more....wait you didn’t do it did you?”

House rolls his eyes. “No, I have more class then that. It was probably one of the other doctors here. a lot of them don’t respect you because you’re hybrid.”

“Like how you don’t respect me.” Chase mumbles. 

Again House rolls his eyes and stands up. He goes over to Chase and then flicks on of Chase’s ears making it twitch. “I respect you. you’re brilliant and during your first week you solved two cases that I couldn’t even figure out.”

“But, your jokes-“

“I tease you because you’re...just so adorable. Do you know how cute you look when you pout and your ears go flat against your head?” 

“Don’t call me me cute.” House only smirks and starts to run his hand’s through chase’s hair, then he starts to gently pet his ears. 

Chase can’t help himself when he starts to purr a little from the gentle touch. “I’ve never heard you purr before, it’s nice.” 

As House continues to pet his ears, he sneaks a hand down to Chase’s ass and squeezes. 

It startles Chase and he hisses at the other Doctor. “You’re a creep.”

“I’m a creep, but I’ve seen the way you look at me. You like me too, even though I annoy you. So how about you do us both of favor and maybe suck me off.”

Chase gives him an almost bored look. “One I hate that your right and two you’re asking for a blow job at work?”

“I would ask to maybe fuck your cute ass, but I would have to take you out to dinner first.”

“You’re insane.” Chase mumbles before going to the door and House thinks he’s about to leave, but he doesn’t.

He closes the door and then closes the blinds. He then goes over back to House and gets on his knees. Chase unbuckles his the man’s pants and pulls them down, along with his boxers, exposing his cock

He gives it a light lick, getting a gasp from House. Chase smirks and does it again. 

House moans as Chases keeps teasing the head of his cock and House starts to run his hands through his hair a again.

“Good kitty.” He mumbles.

When House is leaking Pre-come, Chase puts the tip of House’s hardening cock in that sinful mouth of his and sucks. “Fuck, you’re amazing.”

Chases softly hums and puts more of his cock in his mouth. 

House groans and grabs the back of chases head. He pushes head foward, getting almost getting his cock to the back of Chase’s throat.

Chase chokes a little and grabs onto House’s hips to keep himself together.

“Such a Good kitty for me, want some of my milk don’t you?”

Chase would have rolled his eyes at that, but House starts to fuck his mouth hard. 

“A very good kitty for me.” He pulls his cock to let Chase breath for a moment, before shoving his cock back into his mouth.

Those pinks lips look so good around his cock, it makes him wonder how good his cock would be in his ass.

House pulls head back and starts to trace his dick on those lips, Chase grabs it to give it a kiss to the tip and he puts it back in his mouth to suck on it.

House groans and comes straight in the blonde’s mouth. Chase greedily swallows every last drop.

“My god, you are incredible.”

Chase pulls off of him and licks his lips. “Thanks.” Chase stands up as House pulls his pants back up and buckles his belt. 

House goes back over to his desk and while Chase sits in a chair near it. “You think I should tell Cuddy about the coat and maybe try to find out who did it?”

House shakes his head as he opens his desk drawer. “I’ll tell her. I already know who did it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, it was Doctor Taub. Saw the idiot come in this morning carrying a grocery bag with a pack of cat litter.”

“Oh, him.” 

Taub didn’t like Chase at all, he has made comments about how absurd it is for hybrids to get in the medical field. 

He definitely say those things when Chase is in ear shot.

“I’ll tell Cuddy....and possibly threatened him.”

Chase smiles a bit, House may be an ass, but he does care about Chase. “Thank you, but I don’t thinking threatening...Really?” Chase sees a red dot on his pants, he looks up to see House holding the laser pointer.

“Oh come on, just humor me a little.”

He gets the light on his desk and Chase sighs, but starts to chase the light around a little on the desk to make the older man happy. 

~~~~~~~~~~~

The next day the team is still working on their ebola patient and at some point House comes in.

“Okay were going to be needing to do a blood transfusion on her. Chase have that set up.”

Chase nods and gets up from the table. 

As he walks to door, he stops for a moment to nuzzle his head against House’s chest and he purrs. His tail lightly wiggles and it brushes up against House also. After that he walks out the door with a smirk.

Forman and Cameron stare in shock.

“What the hell was that?” Forman says. 

“I believe he just marked me as his territory.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this, like always comments and kudos are appreciated


	6. The 80s called/ Halloween prompt

House is standing by the receptionists desk as he eats a mini snickers he got from a candy bowl that's on the desk. 

He eats it as he watches some nurses and other staff put up fake cob webs, pumpkin lights, bats, set up jack-o'-lanterns and other Halloween decorations. 

The hostipal is having a Halloween party in two hours and a lot of people are excited. House is one of the few that’s not too excited about it. 

He doesn't hate it, he just finds it a little pointless, but he will stay for the free food, candy and drinks. Some people already started showing up in costumes, some are interesting, some are just stupid. 

House is about to grab the last snickers that's in the bowl, but someone grabs it before he could.

"You know you could have at least save some for everyone else." It's Cameron and she's wearing a white wedding dress, covered in fake blood.

"Everyone else didn't get to the bowl first." He snatches it's out of Camerons hand and unwraps it to eat it "what are you supposed to be?"

"A zombie bride."

"Well that's stupid, why would a zombie be in a wedding dress?”

"At least she has the spirit to dress up, unlike you." Someone else says. House turns around and sees thats it's Forman. He wearing black pants and has on a red Star Trek uniform shirt. "You know what Cameron I take that back, your costume isn't stupid, Forman's is."

"What's stupid about my costume?"

"Everyone knows that the red shirts always die." 

Forman rolls his eyes as stands with his colleagues and watch people decorate. "Chase said he was coming, what do you think he'll dress up as?" Cameron ask.

"Probably crocodile dundee." Forman says with a chuckle and House laughs a little too. "Or Steve Irwin." House says. "20 bucks it’s Steve.”

"Bet you 20 its crocodile Dundee." 

"Deal."

"Looks like both you don't get any money." Cameron suddenly says. "He's not dressed as either, look." 

She points at someone coming their way and House’s eyes get wide when he sees who it is. It's Chase and the costume he’s wearing was definitely not something they were expecting.

Chase is in a crop top, it's white with a rainbow strip going across it. The sleeve hems were red.  
He's also wearing some very short red gym shorts.

He has on some skates too, vintage looking ones. They're white and they also have a rainbow stripe going across them, along with the skate are knee high socks and to complete the outfit he has some headphones that look they belong to a Walkman.

They can actually see a walkman sticking out of one his pockets a little. 

His whole outfit had an 80s aesthetic to it. 

Chase skates over to his colleges to greet them. "Hey guys. I see you decided to choose the boring route and not wear a costume." He says the last part to House. Chase turns to Forman to look at his costume.

"Wow that's your costume? That’s stupid." He says with a little bit of a chuckle. 

"Excuse you?”

"Come on Forman, who dresses as one of the red shirts? They all die."

"At least I'm not dressed like a vintage slut." Chase only smirks as skates to a candy bowl a nurse just put on the desk. He grabs a lollipop. 

"Well a slut has a better chance of living then a red shirt, that's for sure." He unwraps then lollipop and puts it in his mouth.

House stares a those pink lips as Chase sucks the candy. God he looks so sinful, House prays he doesn't start getting an erection from staring at the blonde. 

He wants nothing more then to pin Chase to the closest wall and do some dirty things to him while he wears nothing but the crop top.

Chase skates away with a mischievous smile around his lollipop. "Arrogant ass." Forman mumbles.

"Well he learned from the best." House says he continues staring at the Aussie from across the room. 

"No he learned from the worst." Forman says he before he goes to help one of the nurses when he sees her struggling with a huge pumpkin. 

House rolls his eyes at Forman's statement then continues to stare at the Aussie.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon the party begins and so far everything is going good, staff are wearing costumes and mingling with each other, drinks are being served in the cafeteria, along with some good food and there's some music playing. 

House is sitting at a table by himself eating a gourmet burger and a drinking a cock tail called witches Brew.

He watches Chase roll around and the little Aussie is popping some bubble gum while he does it. 

Chase catches House staring and he winks at him. House continues to stare as he finishes the rest his drink.

He gets up and limps to a bar table where there are appetizers and drinks. He looks for another witches Brew drink but there's no more. 

He sees one of the kitchen staff and yells out to them. "Hey who's in charge of bringing out more drinks? I want more of that Witches brew."

"We're a little busy sir, so you're going have to wait." House huffs and just decides to get a napkin to put some mini appetizers on it.

Suddenly someone taps him on his shoulder. He turns around and sees that it's Chase. He's holding a certain alcoholic drink. "Here."

House takes it and takes a sip. "Aw how nice of you wombat, are you giving this to me cause you feel bad that I would have wait?"

"Pff no, I'm giving it to so you don't bug the kitchen staff like the old grumpy bastard you are."

"You know you use to be a lot sweeter and less bitchy." For that remark, Chase takes the drink out of his hand to drink it himself. He drinks all of it. 

He then hands the empty glass back to House. 

"you vindictive little twink." 

Chase only smirks. "Well you corrupted me over the years, so there's no one to blame but yourself."

Chase skates away and goes over to chat with some nurses.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon after spending another hour at the party, House decides to get up and head the bar table again.

He's going to get some appetizers to go and head home. 

As he's limping over he hears some arguing. He looks over and sees Chase yelling at a guy who has a grip on his wrist. 

House instantly starts to clutch his cane in anger.

"For the last time I don't want you or your probably tiny dick, now let go."

"Come Chase, you don't show up like this without wanting it from someone."

"I don't want it from a moron like you. Last week you mistaken a tape warm for intestine when you operated on a patient. If I didn’t see it before you closed her back up, she would of been dead, you idiot."

The man pushes Chases to the floor out of anger. "You little whore, I'm going to-" He’s cut from being hit in the leg with something hard.

He screams in pain and drops the floor. "Doctor Noah I suggest you fuck off." Chase sees House standing over the groaning man with his cane raised up a little. Chase smiles.

He gets up and skates over to the older man. "So you do care about me." He says with a grin. 

House rolls his eyes. "Come on let's get out of here, we can play some 80s hits on the way to my house." 

"Sure. If you promise to give me a treat when we get there." 

Chase start to skate to the exit and House follows him. "Slow down asshole. I'm crippled, remember?"

Chase only laughs as he continues to skate ahead of the man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to make Chase a little bit of a smart ass in this chapter, hoped you guys liked it. Leave your thoughts


	7. Long hair, don’t care

House, Cameron and Forman are sitting in the conference room discussing a patient with Lyme disease and they're waiting for Chase to show up. 

He finally gets in the room and the first thing House says to him is "you're late, we're you taking some extra time to do your hair?"

Chase rolls his eyes as he brushes a strand from his face. "I'm only five minutes late and no." He brushes hair from his face again as he sits down.

"Okay just let me find some scissors-" 

"Shut up. So what do we have?" 

"Seriously you're starting to look like a girl." House says before anyone could answer Chase. Chase's hair is at shoulders at this point, the Aussie has been letting it grow out and he's been too busy to get a hair cut. So it’s much longer then before, he hasn’t had like this since he was a teenager. 

It's also starting to curl just a little at the ends. "Haha very funny, now what we working on?"

"8 year old female with Lyme disease, she was playing a stray dog three days ago. might if got it from doing that." Cameron answers. 

"Well at least it's nothing too serious, we can just get her started on-" Chase is cut off from feeling his hair being touched by House. The older man brings the hair close to his face and smells it. Everyone stares at the man when he lets go of Chase's hair.

"Did...Did you just smell my hair?"

"Are you using raspberry scented shampoo?"

"It's actually peach." 

"You're such a girl." Chase blushes from his insult. "I see why you and Cameron hang out a lot, you must be trading hair secrets." 

"Trust me I wish I had his hair secrets." Cameron mumbles. "You're not helping, Cameron."

"What? I'm being honest, your hair is nice." While Chase blushes, Forman rolls his eyes. "Can we focus? We need to start getting the patient on some antibiotics."

"Right, Chase go handle that for us would you and Forman go tell the mother that her daughter be needing a prescription for pain meds."

Chase nods and starts to get up and as he leaves the room House follows him. "So when you and Cameron hang do you have slumber parties where you braid each other's hair?”

"Oh yeah, she also puts highlights in it for me sometimes." Chase sarcastically says. House grabs a strand of Chases' long hair and starts curling it around his hair finger. 

"I think your hair is pretty enough without highlights, but do curl it once in a while. I like girls with curly hair." Chase scoffs and pulls his hair away from the older man. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After treating the sleeping patient to the antibiotic, Chase sits down in a chair in the patients room. Next to him is a little girl holding a store bag. She's six years old and she's the patients younger sister.

She looks worried, scared almost.

"Don't worry, your sister is going to feel better once the medicine starts taking affect." 

"R-Really?"

"Absolutely, she'll be home in no time so you can drive her crazy like all good little sisters." The girl giggles, making Chase smile a little. "Where are your mom and dad?"

"They're with Doctor Forman and that strange man, they’re talking."

"Would that strange man happened to have a cane?" The girl nods. "Why is he mean?"

"Trust me I have no idea. What ya got there?" Chase ask pointing to a bag plastic bag that’s in the girl's hand. She reaches into the bag and takes out pack of hair clips.

"Hair clips. Mommy said I could give them to her when she goes home. Would like some for your hair? I think they would look great in your hair too."

"Really?" 

"Yeah, your hair pretty." Before Chase could say anything, the girl is already taking some clips out the packaging and then clipping them onto Chase's hair. 

Chase sighs a little bit, but continues to let the girl decorate his hair with colorful hair clips. Soon someone comes into the room. It's House and the girls parents. 

"Sadie, what are you doing, don't bother the doctor." The mother says.

"But mommy I'm making his hair pretty like you do with mine."

"Yeah mom, don't squash your kid’s creativity." House suddenly says and limps over to the girl and Chase. “Hey kid, hand me one of those."

"Do you want a butterfly or a flower?"

"Hmm, Flower. The pink one." She nods and hands him one. He clips it onto one of Chase's hair strands and smirks when the blonde blushes. 

"Are you a disney princess?" The girl suddenly ask and House answers that question before Chase can

"Yep Doctor Chase is in fact a Disney Princess. The first disney princess to become a Doctor." Chase glares at him while the girl stares in amazement. 

"Well we'll leave you folks alone for now. Come your highness we need to change you back into your dress before you go home to your castle."

Chases cheeks get really pink as he follows the other man out the door. When they're in the hallway, Chases Lightly pushes at the older man's shoulder.

"You're such a dick."

"At least I don't have girly clips in my hair." 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

At 2:00 Chase is outside taking a short break. He's sitting on a bench that's under a Blue Jacaranda flower tree that the hostipal planted two years ago to go with some other flowery plants they put in. He’s enjoying an ice coffee in his hand and enjoying the summer sun.

He takes a sip of his cold beverage and enjoys the light breeze in the air. That breeze shakes some of the petals off the tree and they land in his hair. 

"Wow you really are a Disney Princess. Flowers naturally fall into those luscious locks of yours. Now all you need are some woodland creatures following you around." Someone suddenly says. It's House and the man limps over to sit with him.

"Quit calling me-hey!" House takes his ice coffee to have a sip. 

"Is this a caramel macchiato?"

"It's a vanilla, now give that back." He takes it out of House's hand and takes a sip from the straw, not really caring that the older man put his mouth on it. 

"And stop calling me a princess and a girl."

"I can't help it, your hair is so stupidly pretty and smells like a fruit basket." House starts to mess with his hair a little and admires how angelic Chase looks with those petals in his long, golden hair. 

"Is there something you need or did you just come out here to make fun of me?"

"I came out to ask...you wanna get some cheap chili dogs after work. I know it's not fit for a princess, but take it or leave."

Chase tilts his head a little and stares at the older man. God why is he so cute? House almost hates him for being this adorable.

"Are you asking me to hang out with you?”

"No, maybe I just want to bring you somewhere to eat and drug your food, so I can shave your head."

Chase only chuckles. "I'd love to go, you ass."

"Really? You’re not afraid of me drugging you?"

Chase only giggles and gets up from the bench. "Just make sure you buy." With that Chase starts to walk to the entrance of the hospital. As he's walking a breeze starts up and House watches Chase's pretty, flower covered hair blow in the wind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was a little disappointed when he cut his hair later in the seasons (he’s still cute though) so I’ve been thinking about writing this for a while.


	8. Three’s a company

“W-Wilson.”

“It’s okay baby, we’re almost done, just let me..fuck you’re so tight.”

Right now Chase is Wilson’s office, bent over the desk and Wilson is behind him, holding his hips while he fucks him. 

Wilson has been fucking the young doctor for a while, weather it be at work or in private. 

Before they started to fuck, Wilson started out innocently by flirting with him a little, then leaving flowers in his locker, then buying the blonde gifts of affection.

Poor Chase didn’t really know how to handle all the affection the man was giving him. He was bit overwhelmed by it, especially when Wilson bought him an expensive pair of sneakers that he begged him to take back. 

But Wilson didn’t budge, he told Chase he deserved nice things. 

And then after going out to a restaurant together one night, Wilson bought him home and pinned to the wall to start kissing him senseless, then Wilson started to lead him to the bedroom. 

Wilson grips his hips a little tighter and pulls almost all the way out, then slams back in, Chase gives a high pitched whine when his prostate gets hit.

“God you’re so pretty, gorgeous, I could worship you all day.” While he’s still thrusting, Wilson runs his hand through his hair and start to kiss the back of Chase’s neck.

Those kisses soon turn into bites and Chases squeaks when Wilson bites a little harder to leave a hickey. 

“Wilson, n-need t-to come.”

“Okay sweetheart, you can do that. Come for me, you’re so pretty when you come.” Wilson starts to thrust even faster and he grabs onto the blonde’s cock.

Chase comes in his Wilson’s hand, while Wilson comes in him. 

They take a few seconds to get off their high before Wilson is pulling out. “Stay bent over for a few more minutes, sweetheart.” 

Wilson goes over to the other side of his desk to grab some tissue. He wipes his hands and throws the tissue away in the waste basket near him. 

He then opens one of his drawers and gets something out, it’s a plug. 

He goes over back to Chase and grabs one of his asscheeks. He spreads him wide and looks at the blonde’s leaking red hole. 

It clenches a little and a drop of come starts to come out. Wilson puts the plug down to trace that drop of come with his finger and push it back inside. 

Chase whimpers as Wilson gathers up more come and pushes it back in, this time with two fingers.

“Want you to be full of me, keep my come so that way your thinking of me through out the day.” He gathers more of the come to push it in him. 

Then he brings the tip of the plug to Chase’s hole and starts to push in it. 

Once it’s in all the way, Wilson give’s Chase’s ass an appreciative pat, making the blonde blush a little.

“You can get up now.” Chase does and pulls his pants back up. 

“When you get home there’s going to be a surprise waiting for you.”

“It’s nothing expensive right? Because I still think those $300.00 shoes were a bit much.”

Wilson chuckles. “Don’t worry nothing like that, trust me you’ll like it. Now go back to your team okay?” 

Chase nods and starts to go to the door.

Soon he’s in the conference room, where his co-workers are. Cameron looks at him with a little bit of concern when he sits down. “You okay? You look a little flush.”

“I’m fine, let’s just get on with the case.” 

As the team talk about their latest patient he can’t help but notice House is staring at him. At one point he could of sworn he saw a smirk on the older’s man lips when he was drinking his mug of coffee. 

~~~~~~~~~

When Chase is Home for the night he hangs up his jacket and newspaper boy hat.

Once he locks the door, he starts to go further in his apartment look for the surprise that Wilson got him.

He wonders if it’s more flowers or another box of chocolates. When he gets to the living room, a voice comes out of no where.

“Welcome home wombat.”

Chase jumps a little from being startled and he turns around to see where that voice came from. His eyes get a little wide when he sees House sitting in his arm chair, Cane leaned up against it. In house’s hand is stem of blue Hydrangea flowers. “House? What the hell? What are you doing here?”

“Wilson told you there be a surprise when you got home didn’t he?” Chase looks at him with confusion. “You’re the surprise? How did you even get in?”

“Me and Wilson got your keys so we can make a copy.”

“Yeah, that not creepy at all.” Chase says sarcastically

House only smirks and gets up to go over to the blonde. “Here, it’s not as fancy as Wilson’s bouquet of roses, but it’s still pretty I guess.” House says as he hands him the flowers.

Chase blushes a little and takes it. “Thank you. So why are you the surprise?”

House grins and kisses him. “Me and Wilson decided to share you, Me and him both like you, so we both came to a comprise. That is if you’re okay with it?”

“Y-You like me?”

House rolls his eyes. “Are wombats deaf or something? I said yes.” Chases cheeks get pinker, but then smiles. “I like this surprise.”

“Good, now do me a favor. Go to the couch and bend over for me.” 

“What?”

“Wilson said would I also get a nice surprise.” House reaches behind Chase to squeeze his ass, making the blond yelp.

“Are you still full with it?” He whispers to Chase and Chase nods. “Good.” House gently takes the flower out his hand and starts to lead Chase to the couch.

He puts the flowers on the arm chair and then goes back to Chase to push him down on the arm on the couch so he can bend over.

He pulls his pants and underwear down, then spreads him open. 

He looks at the plug resting against Chase’s pink rim and pressed down on it with one finger. Chase moans and House press on it again to hear him moan.

“God you have such a pretty ass, I wanna do some many things to it.” He grabs the plug and starts to pull it out slowly. 

Once it’s out, Chase’s hole clenches on air and House pokes it with his his finger. “Push it out for me baby, let me have taste.” 

Chase whimpers, but relaxes his hole and but nothing comes out yet. House helps him by taking to two fingers and presses on his entrance until the come starts to drip out of him. 

“We’re going to treat you so good baby, make you so happy.” 

He bends his head down to lick the come and Chase moans again. House licks him like he’s starving and gets his tongue in that tight hole. 

House takes his tongue out to lick around the rim again, then seals his lips around the hole to suck.

“Fuck you taste amazing. Speaking of taste, you want me to make you dinner after this?”

“Y-yeah, sure. Can you make pasta?”

“Red sauce or Alfredo?”

“Alfredo. And House?”

“Hmm?” House hums while tracing his finger around Chase’s pink rim again. “Can you please get Wilson to take back some shoes?”

House smirks a little. “Yeah, he told me you might ask that. The answer is no.”

“House.” Chase whines and the older man rolls his eyes. “Don’t complain, you deserve nice things.” 

Before Chase could argue back, House puts his mouth back on his hole, making him squeal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really love the thought of Wilson and House both spoiling Chase with love.


	9. Twin AU. Chicago Fire and House crossover

It's Monday and the Er is packed, nurses are running around to help doctors, doctors are running around to help patients and people are either laying in hostipal bed or in wheel chairs.

Many hands needed to be on deck, including House and his team. It's so boring to him right now, it's just people with minor injuries that can't be fixed in a hour or so, but Cuddy still made him help just to punish him for his usual antics around the Hospital. 

All the patients here are from a burning a apartment building, most of them were suffering from some first degree burns, very few are suffering from 3rd degrees, some others had lacerations. 

"That guy is going to need his arm cut off."  
House says as he stands there drinking some coffee instead of helping like he's supposed to and he's pointing at some poor guy with a third degree burned and bleeding arm. 

"House, Cuddy said all hands on deck, so how about helping?" Forman tells him while pushing a women in a wheel chair. 

House pretends to think for a moment before saying "Nah you guys got this." Forman huffs but decides to not even bother arguing with the man. 

As House stands and continues to watch everyone scramble around, he sees a few fighter fighters being brought in on Hostipal beds or getting pushed in by wheel chairs. 

When he sips his coffee, he sees something that almost makes him choke. In the distance he sees a someone in a wheel chair that looks like someone so familiar. 

He looks like Chase. 

Same features, same clear blue eyes, the only difference is that his hair is short.

House keeps on staring at him until he quickly limps to Cameron who's talking to a women with a cut on her head. "Cameron-"

"Either help or go away."

"Where's Chase?"

Cameron looks at him funny and points. "He's over there helping that guy." House sees where she's pointing and He sees the blond doctor applying some stitches to a patient's leg. 

House looks so confused and limps to the doctor, on the way there he throws away his coffee cup in a medical waste bin.

"There you go, your leg all fixed, now I'll just have a nurse get you some pain medication." Chase says he finishes the guy's stitches and goes to walk away to find a nurse, but he bumps into someone.

It's House. "House if you’re not going to help at least stay out of the-hey!" House grabs his wrist and makes him follow him. "House what are you doing?"

"Trying to figure out if I'm going crazy." 

"What are you taking about?" House ignores him and continues to lead him around until he finds what he's looking for. 

The man who looks like Chase and when he gets closer to him, the guy stares at them with wide eyes and Chases stares at the guy with wide eyes too.

"You see him right? I'm not going crazy." 

The two blondes stare at each other for a moment before one of them decide to speak. It's Chase who speaks first.

"Matthew?"

"Robbie?" The other man says, but unlike Chase he has a very strong american accent. 

The guy named Matthew gets up  
from his wheel and suddenly pulls Chase into a hug. 

"God I missed you so much baby brother." Chase rolls his eyes but hugs him back. "We're the same age."

"Yes, but I was born 2 minutes before you." The other one says with a smirk. 

House continues to stare at two with shock before saying "you two are twins, how come you never told me you had a twin?”

Chase only shrugs. "I didn't think I need to bring it up."

"Well why does he have an american accent?"

"Our mommy dearest only wanted to keep one of use, so she gave me away to a family friend in the states. We only got to see each other on holidays or on our birthdays." Matthew answers. 

"And your dad agree to that?"

"Dad didn't care." Both of them said at the same time. “Full offense, your parents suck." 

"We know." The twins say at the same time. Chase then turns to his brother. "When you told me you were training to become a fire fighter, I thought it was going to be in Chicago."

"I decided to transfer, I thought you wanted to do something involving therapy or hypnosis and stay in australia.”

"Change of plans, plus I came here to get away from our old man. Are you hurt badly?"

"Tis nothing but a flesh wound." Matthew says with a grin as he shows his brother his arm with some stitches. 

Chase rolls his eyes. "Sit down and don't move your arm too much, I'm going to get some gauze and pain medication." 

Matthew sits as Chase walks away. "Since you're taking care of me, mind reading me a bed time story tonight?"

Chase flips him off while walking away and Matthew does the same with a grin on his face.

House grabs the handles of his wheel chair and starts to push him away. "Wait what are you doing?"

"Taking you hostage."

Matthew chuckles a little. "You must be Doctor House. Robbie told me about you over the phone a few times...actually not a few times, but a lot."

"Really? what did he say?"

"That you're an asshole."

House snorts a little bit at that. "Well that's not surprising."

"But he also said that you’re really funny and cool, also brilliant. He practically worships you."

House can't help but smile with some pride in him. "Does he also think I'm sexy?"

"Well-"

"House what are you doing? And why is Chase wearing a fire fighter uniform and what happened to his hair?” It's Cameron and Forman comes to stand besides her.

"Are you two playing some prank or something?" Forman questions. 

"No, this is Chase's secret twin. Now can you push him into the conference room, it's hard to push this thing and walk with my cane."

"Stop playing around you two." Forman says

"I'm telling the damn truth, look." House grabs Matthew’s arm to show them the patient wrist band that's on the twin.

They look and sees that it's says 'Matthew Casey Chase.'

Both of them stare with a little bit of disbelief. "That's really his twin?"

"Yeah I'm his twin, now can someone please get me some pain meds?”

"No way." Forman says with disbelief and his eyes are wides like Camerons. "Why do you have an american accent?" Cameron ask 

"Because they have such shit parents that one was sent to live in America. They're lives were like a crappier version of the parent trap."

"Where are you taking him?"

"The conference room."

"And why?" Foreman questions. "Because it's not every day I get something interesting as Twins, now push him for me." 

Cameron sighs, but gets behind the chair to start pushing. "What about my pain meds?"

"Right, Foreman go get him some pain meds and a IV stand." Forman mumbles something under his breath, but goes to do what House said anyway.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Soon Matthew was in the conference room with House, Forman and Cameron. An IV stand was hooked up to him and he was getting some morphine in him. 

He's also eating a meatball sub from the cafeteria, his third one actually. 

Everyone stares as he finishes it with no problem.

"Jesus, did you not eat for a couple of days or something?" Cameron ask. 

"No, I just burn a lot of energy. Since I'm a fire fighter. I work out a lot and do a lot of training. Plus I was running in and out of a burning building to rescue people today, so I burn off some energy while doing it." 

He grabs his soda he was drinking and takes a sip. Then he starts to unwrap a fourth sandwich he has.

"You're still hungry?" House questions.

"No, just unwrapping it." 

Suddenly the conference room door opens and someone walks in. It's Chase. "Hey guys I know this will sound strange...why the hell are you in here?"

"Doctor House said I could stay in here."

"Well I was looking for you almost half an hour to give you your pain meds, witch I guess you don't need anymore, but I still have to cover your arm."

He sits down next to his twin and takes out a roll of gauze wrap from his lab coat pocket. "How come you never told us you had a twin?” Cameron questions. 

"It's not something that I thought I needed to bring up."

"While you were you gone your brother told us some very interesting things." Forman says with a smirk and House smirks also.

"Yes very interesting things." 

Chase pauses from wrapping his brothers arm to glare at him.

"What the hell did you say to them?”

"Um just few stories from when we spent time together." 

"For one he told us how you were terrified of clowns when you guys were six and on your 7th birthdays, a clown came to your party and you freaked out." Forman says with a little bit of a chuckle.

"He also told us you played doctor a lot with your teddy bears and how your favorite one to do checks ups on was a paddington bear.” Cameron says with a smile. “That’s really cute.”

Chase glares at his brother more as he finishes taking care of his arm. "Did he also tell you that on our 8th birthday he wet the bed after we finished watching the Black Cauldron, together?”

House snorts a little. The Twins are the best part about his day.

"Or on our ninth birthday, he tossed our cake out of a window."

"Wait why did you toss a cake out of a window?" Cameron ask.

"He told me that our mom was trying to poison us."

"I didn't except you to believe that, you moron. I was messing with you." 

"Well our mom was an evil bitch, so I wouldn't be surprise if she did try that, so technically you cost us that cake, dick head."

"Oh Fuck you asshat. Did you save that for me?" Chase ask while pointing the sandwich.

"Yeah, here." Matthew slides it over to him and Chase takes it. 

"I feel bad whoever had to babysit you two together." Forman says and Matthew chuckles. "Actually I was mainly the trouble maker, Robbie was pretty much quiet most of the time."

Before Cameron or Forman can ask anymore questions, House speaks. “Forman, Cameron why don't you guys head back to the E.R, I'm sure they still need you guys."

"Pretty sure they need all four of us."

"Well me and Chase can't leave. I'm treating his brother and his brother needs Chase for emotional support."

Both Doctors roll their eyes, but leave the room.

Once they're gone, House smirks. "So what are you two doing after the day is over?"

"I'm probably going to take him home, why?" Chase says. 

"I've always wanted to go out with a pair of hot twins, Wanna get some chinese tonight? I stole coupons to this buffet from Wilson's desk."

"I'm in." Matthew says and Chase lightly him hits on the head. "We can't just use stolen coupons, dummy."

"Okay I'll return them and we can still go there, either way I'm taking you two out and getting both of you in my bed."

Both twins blush and Matthew starts to smile a little. "You didn't tell me he's a flirt."

"Trust me, he sexually harasses more then flirt, but fine, we'll go."

House grins and limps out the room. "Where are you going?" Both twins ask.

"To return Wilson's coupon and to rub it in his face that I'm going to be fucking twins."

Once again both brothers blush from the man's crudeness. The twins are willing to share everything, but they never thought they end up sharing the same date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was Chicago Fire and the idea for this just popped into my head, I love doing twin AUs. 
> 
> Sorry for mistakes, I was a bit tired when posting this
> 
> If anyone would like to make a request For a prompt, I be willing to take them


	10. Australian Snacks

Chase was in the conference room early and waiting for his team to arrive.

Right now he's making himself a snack while he waits. He has some bread from home, two individual butter packets from the cafeteria and a packet of sprinkles from home.

As he’s spreading butter on the bread laying on the napkin, House, Forman and Cameron come in.

"You’re here early." Cameron says. 

"Didn't really mean to be here early, my clock was set at the wrong time and I thought I was late."

"I guess you thought you didn't have time for breakfast at your house, since your making it here." She says and Chase nods, before grabbing the packet of sprinkles. “So what do we got?” He ask

"30 year female with Diarrhea, some of her stools have come out bloody, vomiting, muscle cramps and-"

"What the hell are you doing?" House says suddenly and everyone stops to look at him. "I'm..reading the patient's file." Cameron says awkwardly and House shakes his head.

"Not you, him." He says while he points to Chase who stopped pouring sprinkles on his bread. "I'm making a snack, is there a new rule about not eating in here anymore?”

"No, I just want to know why the hell are you putting sprinkles on buttered bread, are you having weird cravings or something? Are you high and have the munchies?"

Chase rolls his eyes and puts more sprinkles on his bread. "I'm making fairy bread, it's an Australian snack. I ate all the time when I was younger." 

"And that's usally how you make it?"

"Yeah. You spread some butter on bread then add hundreds and thousands." 

"Hundreds and thousands of what?" Forman questions. "Sorry, sometimes I forget you guys say sprinkles." House stares at the Australian like's grown a second head. "Why are you british such weirdos, this is America and here we eat normal things and call things by their proper names."

Once again Chase rolls his eyes. "I'm Australian." He takes a bit of his bread and smiles a little from the taste 

"What else do you put sprinkles on? Burgers, pizza...kangaroo meat?"

"Yes we get it House, Chase eats weird food, can we get back to the patient." Forman interrupts and Cameron nods in agreement.

"The patient is also suffering from rapid heart rate and she has nausea." Chase takes another bite of his food while thinking. "It could be cholera or- Hey!"

House was suddenly near him and he took the bread out of Chase's hand. He takes a bite of it, not caring that Chase bite off it. "This just taste like sugar. What's appealing about this? I can barley taste the butter."

Chase sighs as the doctor puts the bread on the napkin in front of him. 

"You guys work on this, while I go make myself a good old american Pb and J." House limps out the room, Chase picks the bread back up and is about to take a bite, Cameron stops him.

"Wait he bite off that end."

"I'm too hungry to care." With that Chase continues to eat his fairy bread.  
—

The next day Chase is the hospital staff lounge and he was watching some TV. He’s watching Law and Order on the sofa while eating some cookies he put in a zip lock bag earlier. 

He's so focus on the TV show that he doesn't notice someone coming in. Just as the jurgy on the show is about to announce their verdict, the channel changes.

"Hey!" Chase shouts. He turns around and sees House standing behind him with the remote in his hand. "It's 3:00, General Hospital is on." After he puts on the soap opera, he sits down next to the blonde on the sofa and Chase huffs. 

House then takes bag out if his hands to take one of the chocolate treats inside it. "What are these?" He asked before taking a bite.

"They’re Tim Tams. Its basically chocolate biscuits. I was lucky enough to find them in the store last week."

"First off, the proper word is cookie, second these aren't half bad. I guess you brits have some delicious food." He gets another one for himself before Chase takes the bag back. 

"All though they’re not better than a good american chocolate chip cookie. Chase only scoffs at him as he takes a Tim Tam for himself.

"I'm curious what else did you eat when you were living down under? 

"Well sometimes I would make myself a Spaghetti Jaffle. It's a toasted spaghetti sandwich." House raises his brow. 

"A spaghetti sandwich? All you're getting is carbs and nothing else, what's even the point of that?"

"It's really good and it's a good way to get rid of leftover spaghetti."

"Still pointless." House grabs the bag again and this time takes two of the biscuits. "These need milk."

The man gets up from the sofa to go the fridge that's in the room and searches for milk. "You're not going to give those back to me are you?"

House gets the milk and puts it on the break room counter. "I think I better keep them, it'll good for me to have a something culturally different today." He goes to the cupboard to get a glass.

It's good thing Chase has more at home.

-  
The next week Chase was in the conference room early again and he was making himself another little snack like the last time.

He has two pieces of bread and he putting some type of spread one of them. 

Forman and Cameron soon come in and Chase gives them a good morning. "What the hell is that stuff?" Forman ask while pointing to the jar next to Chase.

"It's Vegemite." Forman picks up the jar and sees ‘yeast extract’ written in small print. "House is right, you british do eat weird stuff."

Chase glares at him puts his sandwich together. "I'm Australian and it's not weird." Chase takes it out of his hand and puts it back down on the table.

He was about to cut his sandwich in half, but he gets distracted when the door opens. It's House.

He looks irritated and tired. "Morning House, need some coffee? You look like you need it." Chase says as he cuts his sandwich.

"Yeah, make that for me would you and don't put any sprinkles in it. oh I'm sorry, I meant hundreds and thousands."

Chase scoffs a little, but gets up to go to the coffee machine. "Now witch one of you want to go the cafeteria and get me a banana or something, I didn't eat breakfast, Cameron?"

"The last time I got you breakfast from the cafeteria you complain about me not getting you enough bacon, so no." 

House pouts and then looks at his other employee "Forman?"

"Do I look like Chase?" 

"Forget it. I'll..." House trails off as he spots Chase's sandwich. "I'll just have Chase's food." He grabs one half of the sandwich and Chase quickly turns around.

"Wait House don't-"

But it's too late, House takes a bite. In mid chew, House pauses before going to the waste basket in the room and spitting out the sandwich.

"What the fuck is this?! Oh my god, that's awful." 

Forman snickers at the other's man misfortune and so does Cameron, Chase only looks down at the floor a little, feeling a little embarrassed. "It's Vegemite." He knows a lot of Americans find the stuff awful. 

"Why does it taste so bitter?"

"It's not bitter, you just haven't grown up eating it to like the taste."

"Oh so this is one of your weird, british foods. You couldn't just have a something edible like jam or honey?"

"Well maybe this will teach you not to eat other's food without asking." 

House mumbles something under his breath as he walks out the door. They all figure he was going to the cafeteria to get something to eat, so they didn't ask where he was going. 

—

—  
At the end of the day when House is going home for the day, Chase is also going home. 

When's walking outside, Chase catches up to him. "So were you still suffering from your Vegemite trauma?" He ask with a little bit of a chuckle. "Don't make me trip you with my cane."

"I'll take that as a yes. Was it really that bad?"

"Yes, I still can't get the taste of it out of my mouth. It's your fault." Chase only smiles fondly. "I can fix it if you want." 

"How can you fix-" House is cut off from Chase pulling him foward and kissing him. House nearly lets go of his cane. 

Chase starts to push his tongue in House’s mouth and when it goes in, House taste a hint of sweetness on the blonde's tongue. 

House decides to pull away little, only to kiss Chase back. This time he gets his tongue in the blonde's mouth. He taste a lot more sweetness this time. 

Soon they pull away, catching their breath. "What were you eating that was so sweet?"

Chase opens his satchel and takes out some type of candy bar. "I had one of these. It's Violet crumble bar, it has chocolate and honey comb toffee."

"Let me guess, another delicacy from the land down under?"

Chase nods. "My cousin sent me some last week. Here you can have this one."

House takes the bar then looks at the blonde with a raised brow. "Why kiss me, instead of just offering me the candy?" 

Chase smirks. "Wanted you to have a sample first."

With that Chase walks away, leaving the older man a little dumbfounded.

"Crazy brit." House mumbles, but can't help but smile a little.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really wished Chase could of eaten some Australian food while he was in the show, would have been cool if we got to see him eat some Vegemite


	11. Twin AU part 2

It's Tuesday afternoons and House is sitting with his team in the break room, eating their lunch and watching some TV. Chase was on god couch, House was sitting in recliner, Foreman is sitting in a regular chair and so is Cameron.

The only one who wasn't eating was Chase.

"You look like you’re suffering, why don't you get something from the cafeteria?" Cameron suggest while she eats her sandwich.

"Because Matthew said he get some tacos from this Mexican place he's been going to."

House perks up from the couch hearing that. "Your brother is coming?"

"Yeah, he decided to officially stay in New Jersey instead of going back to Chicago." 

"I'm guessing he didn't want you to quit your job to come back to Chicago with him." 

Chase nodded. "I told him I had no problem quitting-"

Foreman snaps his fingers. "Damn it we were so close to getting rid of you."

Chase rolls his eyes. "Well too bad, I'll stay here just to spit you." He childishly sticks his tongue out at Forman and House has to hide a smile.

Everyday House's young protégé turns more into him. 

Suddenly the break room door opens and they turn their heads to see Chase's twin. He's wearing a black shirt that says JCFD and some jeans 

"Hey little bro, got your lunch."

"Took you long enough."

Matthew only rolls his eyes and throws the take out bag to his brother. "Chicken tacos with salsa Verde and you’re welcome."

Lucky for Chase he was able to catch it and he glares at his twin. "Thank you so much Matthew." He says with fake politeness

"Like I said, you're welcome, Robert."

Matt then goes over to the couch and jumps on it from behind to sit next to his twin. "So anything interesting happened? Amputate anyone?"

"No, I mainly had to do clinic today....that's the third time this week you asked me if I had to do an amputation."

"House told me you got promoted to be in charge of amputation procedures."

Chase looks over to the man sitting in the break room recliner. "House don't fill my brother’s head with nonsense."

"It's not my fault he's too all brawn and no brains."

Instead of being offended, Matthew just chuckles. "I really like this guy, not afraid to say what's on his mind."

Foreman looks at the Twins and raises his brow. "That's what Chase also said. Both you have a crush on him or something?"

"I hope so, I have a few sex fantasies involving blonde twins." Both twins blush at House's comment. "Keep it in you pants House." Cameron mumbles.

"You can just say you’re jealous that I have no sexual fantasies about you." 

Cameron glares at the man before getting up. "I'm going to start my clinic hours." Once she's out, Matthew decides to speak.

"She's obviously jealous."

"Don’t let her hear you say that." Chase mumbles before reaching into his take out bag to get a foil wrapped taco out of it. 

Once he unwraps it he takes a bite out of it, before he could get a second bite, Matthew takes it out of his hands to also take a bite.

"You ate lunch an hour ago before getting my food. How are you still hungry?”

"You don't seem to understand that being a fire fighter has to do with a lot of training and work outs. You should try it sometime, you gain some muscle."

Chase flips him off before taking back his taco. "I do exercise."

"I'm pretty sure you can do more then one mile of jogging every morning." Foreman says and Chase also flips him off. 

"I'm starting to think being around your boss has left a little bit of a negative influence on you."

"And I'm starting to think all that fire smoke you've been through is starting to affect your brain." For that remark Matthew slaps his brother's hand, making him drop his food.

"You dick." Chase mumbles as he gets another taco to unwrap and Matthew only smirks, House smirks as he watches the twins with so much amusement. 

"Oh House I brought the fire truck like you asked, do you still wanna go for a ride in it?"

Both Chase and Foreman look at Matthew with a confused look.

"You brought a fire truck here?" Foreman ask.

Matthew nods. "Yeah, He asked and I thought why not....plus he did get me extra morphine when I was first admitted here."

The man grins. "You are officially my favorite member of the Chase family." 

He gets up and so does Matthew. "I'm pretty sure it's a bad idea to do this and a felony to steal your job’s equipment.”

House goes over to Chase and takes the taco out of a Chase's hand to eat it. "We break into peoples houses and you're now worried about committing a felony?"

With that Matthew and House start to head out the door. Chase sighs and gets up to follow them. "You wanna join us?" He ask foreman.

"I'm good and you can stay here too."

"I would, but I wanna make sure our childish boss doesn’t try to do anything stupid involving a fire truck.”

In one Hour, Matthew is parking the truck near a bar. 

As he turns off the engine, Chase sighs. He's praying that he doesn't get in trouble for this. He's also praying Matthew doesn't get in trouble.

While they're about to get out the truck, Matt notices how his brother looks worried.

"You two coming or what?" House ask

"We'll be out in a minute." House nods and carefully gets out. While he goes to the bar, Matt turns to his brother. "What's wrong with you?"

"What's wrong? You moron you, you stole your department fire truck for a joy ride.”

Matthew only rolls his eyes. "Please get the stick out of your ass."

"You're telling me to get the stick out of my ass? I'm sorry you’re pratically a loner and asshole to your co-workers at your job."

"Only because they try to dig into my life, when it's none of their damn business." 

"But yet you have no problem telling my co-workers about our childhood."

"I only do it to mess with you. Listen I know what will you cheer you up, why don't we pull a little trick tomorrow."

"What kinda of trick?"

Matthew smirks a little before telling his brother his idea.

~~~~~~~~

The next day, House and the team are in the staff room, they were a bit early so they didn't have to start working yet.

While they sit, drink some coffee and talk a little. The door opens and two people come in. 

All of them stare in surprise as they see who comes in.

It was the twins, they have the same short haircut now and they're wearing the same clothes, a pink button up shirt with a light blue tie and they have on a black jumper.

"Good morning." One twin says, with his american accent.

"Um...good morning." Cameron says. "Is...this some kind of trick?"

Both grin a little a nod.

Foreman rolls his eyes. "Well it's not a very smart one. We can easily figure who's who by your accents."

"Hm, is that so?" 

"Whoever can guess witch one of us is witch gets 40 bucks from each of us.” The other twin says with the same strong american accent.

All three of the doctors now look even more confused. 

The twin smirk and go over to the table to sit down. They both lean back and put their feet up on the table.

"So we have ten minutes before we officially start work, so think quickly." One says.

The doctors stare at the blondes, trying to decide. 

"One is...no. The one that works with us knows about the patient we worked on last week. Whoever is Chase...well our Chase, tell us the sickness of our last patient.” Cameron says

"The Botanic plague." They both say.

"Damn it." She mumbles

Foreman goes over to them and flicks one of the twins ears. “Ow, the hell?"

"I was hoping I make one you slip into an Australian accent." House decides to speak. “I have some strawberry yogurt, maybe I should make them eat it, see who starts dying-“

"We're both allergic to strawberries." The twins say at the same time. 

House gets up to get closer to the twins, he stares at them for a minute, before grabbing one of them by the face to stare closer.

The twin blushes as House continues to stare at him. He lets him go, before saying  
"Both of you smile?"

They both tilt their heads a little, but smile.

He stares for a few more minutes, before speaking again. “The one on the left is Chase, one the right is Matthew. Matthew has a slighty chipped tooth, probably from a fire fighter accident and Chase freckles that are easy to see in sunlight.“

Both of them don't say a thing, they just get out their wallets out and hand House the money.

"Well you won and as the winner you also get a little something extra." Chases says, slipping back into his Australian accent.

"Really? What's that."

Both twins get up and Chase grabs House's face. He gives him a passionate kiss and to his surprise House kiss back.

Once Chase pulls away, Matthew also gives him a kiss. They moan a little and Matthew was able to get his tongue in.

Matthew pulls back and the twins then start to walk to the door. "We're going to go get change, be back in a minute." Matt says.

When they leave, Cameron and Foreman stares at House. House slowly grins a little. 

"God I love twins."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might do another chapter for the twin AU, leave some comments and kudos


	12. Artist Chase AU

It was October 6th and House was coming to the hospital a bit early.

Right now he's heading towards the entrance and on the hospital side walk is a blonde young man sitting on a foldable chair and a easel stand was in front of him. The blonde is wearing a pumpkin color sweater, that's looks little a big on him, the sleeves of it are rolled up right now.

Theres's an open case next to him that's filled with bottles of acrylic paint, oil paints, some pencils, colored pencils, different paint brushes and sponges. 

He's holding a plastic paint palette and painting the canvas in front of him. House goes closer and sees that the picture is an autumn forest with a different variety of warm colors and a few cool ones. There's also monarch butterflies in the painting.

"Don't you have something better to do then take up space on the hospital side walk? How much is Cuddy paying you to do something so useless."

The blonde stops painting for a second to look at House. He smiles. "Good morning Dr.House." He says with a strong Australian accent.

House rolls his eyes. He's cute and House would bang the blonde six ways through Sunday, but he's just a little too peppy. Especially in the morning. 

"Listen I'll pay you extra if you don't come back here...I never bothered to learn your name since you've been here for the last two weeks."

The blonde chuckles a little. "It's Robert. But you can call me by my last name, Chase. Also no thanks. I'm always happy to provide this place with art. Hell I would do this for free."

"You're an idiot. Pictures won't cure patients."

"True, but art can put anyone at ease. Maybe even you. If you want I can paint you something."

House smirks. "Sure, paint me a picture of yourself naked so I can hang it up on my wall and masturbate to it."

He grins once he sees Chase blush and he starts to go inside the hospital.

Inside he sees Cameron and Foreman pratically waiting for him and looking at him with disapproval.

"House stop terrorizing the guy, he's just doing what he's paid for." Foreman says.

"Would you rather that I terrorize you two?" Cameron rolls her eyes at that. "You already terrorize us." She mumbles. 

"And I do it out of love. No who's the poor bastard we’re treating today?"

"20 year old that suddenly went paralyzed at his family Reunion." Foreman says while showing the patient's file.

"Boring. But fine." House says while taking it and they head to the elevator.

~~~~~~~~~~

At lunch House is sitting by himself at a table eating a sandwich and a can of soda is next to him. 

Wilson was on vacation for a two weeks, so he doesn't really have someone to annoy or talk to. 

As he's eating his sandwich, someone comes over to his table. It's Chase.

He has Two coffee cups in a cup holder and Tupperware in his other hand.

"Hi" He says and House looks at him like's crazy. "Do you like being around others who humiliate you? Is that a weird kink you have or something?"

Chase laughs a little as he sets the things on the table and pulls out the table chair so he can sit. "No I just thought you could use the company. I told Cuddy you were a bit meaner then usal and she said, you're only acting like a bitch because Dr.Wilson is on vacation."

House is a little taken back by the insult Chase snook in that sentence.

Chase raises his hands in defense. "Hey, her words, not mine." House wasn't sure to believe that or not.

"Anyway I thought I keep you company. I got coffee." He slides the coffee cup near House and House looks at it with a raised brow. He takes it and takes a sip.

The smell of it is pleasant and the taste of it is a lot sweeter then what he's to with his coffee.

"What is this?"

"It's Pumpkin Spice."

"I didn't know you were a teenage girl." House mumbles and takes another sip.

"You're welcome." Chase says and opens his Tupperware. House is instantly hit with a very nice smell from it. 

He scoots over to see what the blonde has. Inside the tupperware is some ravioli covered in a orange sauce and there’s some kind of cinnamon roll. 

The blonde grabs a wrapped plastic fork from his pocket and opens it. He digs into the pasta first and gives a sigh of happiness.

House grabs his fork and gets two raviolis with it. To his surprise the blonde didn't have a problem with it. 

He eats it and he has to stop himself from giving a happy sigh like Chase did. It was perfectly warm and savory with a touch of sweet and the sauce is also like that.

"What is this?"

"It's pumpkin ravioli and I brought a pumpkin spice Cinnamon roll, you can also try that of you want?"

"My god you're a basic teenage girl."

"No, I just like pumpkins and fall is perfect time for them. I love fall in General. the pretty leaves, perfect breezes in the air, pumpkin recipes-"

"The baggy sweaters that make me wanna fuck you in them."

Chase laughs, but nods. House won't admit out loud, but Chase's laugh is one of the best things he's heard. Also his smile and the way his blue eyes light up with happiness is also one of the best things he's seen. 

"Yeah I'm a huge sweater junkie, mate. I have so many in my closet. I just got this one last week. Also fall is the perfect season to paint. I love using quite a few warm colors in my artwork."

"I can tell. A lot of the art you submitted to the hostipal is fall theme...and they are nice."

Chase looks at him with those wide innocent blue eyes. God House wants to do so many dirty things to him. "You actually like my art and you notice it?"

"Well duh, they're hanging up in the hospital." House then pulls the tupperware away from him to grab the cinnamon roll and takes a bite.

God it's so good, House takes another enthusiast bite. "You're not getting this back, just so you know."

"You can it, I have a recipe at home for it anyway, so I can always make more."

"Good. Bring some tomorrow." House demands and Chase nods. He loves it when someone shares his love for pumpkins treats.

"Sure I can I do that. Also I have something for you, Wait here."

Chase gets up and heads to the exit of the cafeteria. While he's gone, House gets his fork again and starts to eat the rest of the ravioli.

When Chase is back, it's all gone, but the blonde isn't angry about it. 

In his hands is a Canvas. "I wasn't able to paint it, but it is something that you asked for." He sets the Canvas face and grabs his tupperware. 

"Well I gotta go, I'll see you tomorrow doctor House."

He leaves with a smile and heads towards the exit.

House waits until he's completed gone before drifting his eyes towards the canvas Chase left.

He picks it up with a roll of his eyes, thinking that blonde left him a picture of autumn flowers or something.

When he turns it around to see what it is. His eyes get wide. 

It's a sketch of the blonde's naked body, He instantly remembers what he said to the young artist earlier.

On the bottom corner, House sees a phone number.

~~~~~~~~~

A few weeks after deciding weather to call the Blonde or not, House finally decides to do it on a day when Chase isn't at the hospital, painting like usal.

It took him about 20 minutes to have the courage to dial the number on his phone and hit dial.

He hated himself for feeling like some nervous teenager calling their crush. When Chase picked up, House quickly told him he's coming over and demanded his address.

Yeah. House doesn't really know how handle his feelings when he's head over heels for someone.

He also told Chase to make him something to eat when he gets there.

"Listen pretty boy, I want something without any freakin pumpkin, got that?" He said rudely over the phone. Instead of telling House to piss off or hanging up for being so rude, Chase just says "sure." 

So that's House found himself standing in front of apartment that chase told him the address too.

He raises his cane and knocks on the door with it. After a few more knocks, the door opens. He sees Chase wearing an adorable baggy cream sweater. He had no pants on. He looked absolutely sinful and innocent.

"Wow, I honestly didn't think you wouldn’t come. I can finally have some company." He says with a smile as he opens the door wider to let House in. 

House limps in and the apartment looks clean, there's a nice scent in the air, it smells like pumpkin. He sees a candle in the living, sitting on a coffee table 

There are few paintings hanging up and some stacked up in a corner. House also sees a corner with a standing easel, art supplies on the floor next to it and few scattered unused paint bushes. He also sees a polaroid camera on the floor. The kid must do some photography too. 

"It smells like pumpkin in here. Thought I told you I was tired of pumpkin."

Chase grins. "You told me not to make you food that has pumpkin in it. You didn’t say anything about me having the place smell like it."

"God your such a chick." House mumbles. "How come you weren't at the hospital?"

"Cuddy told me that hostipal has enough paintings now. So she paid me and I left." Chase starts to slowly smile again. "Did you miss me?"

"Don't kid yourself, I wanted to see how far I can sexually harass you."

Chase only smirks as he walks over to the kitchen. "Sure, House." 

When in the kitchen He grabs some oven mitts. "I made a sweet potato Shepard's pie. You wanna eat some now?” He opens the oven and puts on his gloves. 

He bends down and House gets a good look at his ass. The twink isn't wearing any underwear. He's so focus on Chase's ass that he doesn't answer the question. 

He walks up to Chase and when the blonde is putting a white baking pan on the counter, House grabs his ass under the sweater, making Chase jump a little.

"I know why you invited me. You could make it less obvious, you know." House mumbles as he squeezes Chase's ass and Chase squeaks. "Well you don't make it less obvious that you wanna fuck me."

"touché. Why don't we eat later. Right now I wanna make some art of my own."

Chase takes off the gloves and leads House to the bedroom by the hand. 

When they get there. House pushes him toward the bed, until he falls on it, laying on his back.

"Stay there and keep the sweater on. I'll be right back." Chase nods as the older man leaves the room.

He soon comes back with the polaroid camera and Chase raises his brow. "You're going to take naked photos of me?"

"You have your art, I have mine." House gets the camera ready before saying, “raise your sweater up."

Chase does and House gets a beautiful view of his chest and cock. His cock isn't that big, but it's cute.

House snaps a picture and waits for the polaroid to come out. He carefully sets it aside on a dresser and goes back to Chase.

"Hold your legs up." 

Chase eagerly does and House gets closer to him to grab his ass and spread it, showing off his hole.

Pink and small. He blows on it, making it clench and Chase gasp. He then takes a picture.

"You better fuck me after this mate." Chase moans and House takes the picture from the camera to set it aside on the night stand.

"I will, but just a few more shots. This next one might go on a Christmas card."

Before Chase could say anything, House gets to fingers in him and takes a Picture of Chase's clenching hole around his fingers. 

After taking a picture of that and get getting the photograph from the camera, House puts his fingers back in him and spreads them, make Chase gape a little.

It's a beautiful site. His tight little hole struggling to close against his big fingers. He takes a picture as he grins.

"Hey, after we're done. Can I...draw you naked?" Chase ask.

House takes his fingers out and raises his brow. "You actually wanna do that? I'm not exactly the modeling type."

"You are to me."

House rolls his eyes, but nods. It makes his heart flutter when he sees the blonde give a breath taking smile.

Chase is truly a piece of art gifted to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave some comments please❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y’all liked it. Leave some kudos and tell me what you think in the comments, It’s my first chase and House fic and I would love to get some feedback on it.


End file.
